


Nel blu dei suoi occhi

by athenachan



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Suspense, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto e Haruka si sono messi insieme, eppure il primo si è reso conto di non provare quello che credeva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nel blu dei suoi occhi

 

  
_L'anima di una persona è nascosta in uno sguardo_  
 _per questo abbiamo paura di farci guardare negli occhi._  
(Jim Morrison)

  
La verità non poteva dirla, non avrebbe mai potuto, non davvero. Glielo leggeva negli occhi, nei suoi gesti, nella sua espressione leggermente diversa quando lo vedeva, ciò che sentiva. Makoto voleva bene ad Haruka, ma non lo amava.  
Se ne era reso conto così, senza nessun avviso; aver cominciato ad uscire assieme, probabilmente, gli aveva aperto gli occhi sulla portata dei propri sentimenti, che non andavano al di là di quel legame intimo e forte che si poteva provare per un figlio o un fratello. D’altra parte, Makoto era sempre stato predisposto a prendersi cura degli altri, specialmente di Haru e, proprio per tale motivo, probabilmente aveva finito per crearsi delle aspettative su un rapporto che, evoluto, non gli rappresentava più davvero nulla se non affetto e desiderio di protezione.  
Stava male, ogni volta che Haru lo guardava  _in quel modo_ , così male che avrebbe voluto seppellirsi. Eppure gli sorrideva con dolcezza, con quel sorriso pieno di affetto e sentimento che, per quanto sincero, non era pari al desiderio del moro.  
Accorgersene era stato facile, specie dopo la prima volta che si erano visti coinvolti in un letto: provava desiderio, si, lo ammetteva. Lo aveva provato, mentre lo sfiorava, lo baciava, lo toccava… Eppure, così come c’era stato, il giorno dopo non c’era stato più, sostituito dal disagio di aver profanato qualcosa che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere suo, perché non lo meritava. E si sentiva così ogni volta che Haru lo cercava, ogni volta che cercava un bacio o una carezza.  
Era orribile, ma non voleva perderlo; tuttavia si rendeva conto di non poter andare avanti per molto, non in quella situazione. Faceva male a lui e faceva male all’amico. Era troppo importante, per continuare a tacere.  
Così un pomeriggio, mentre erano andati a casa di Haruka per stare nuovamente da soli, Makoto rimase sulla soglia, non entrando.  
«Haru… Devo dirti una cosa.»  
Non lo guardava negli occhi, stava cercando il coraggio di farlo: sapeva che lo avrebbe spezzato, sapeva di avere il potere di fargli del male, troppo male, molto più male di quanto, forse, fosse possibile. Ma continuare quella storia, per lui, era molto peggio, soprattutto per Haru: avrebbe dovuto cercare altrove, quello che invece aveva fossilizzato su di lui. Glielo doveva.  
Haruka si era fermato subito, ancora prima che Makoto lo richiamasse, voltandosi verso di lui, in attesa. Sembrava quasi che presagisse le sue parole: il castano lo aveva guardato negli occhi, leggendovi timore, ma al tempo stesso fiducia; ed era la cosa che faceva più male.  
«Io credo di non poter continuare. Non è colpa tua, sono io che-»  
«Va bene.»  
«Eh?»  
«Ho detto che va bene.»  
Makoto non poté evitarsi di strabuzzare gli occhi dallo stupore; aveva immaginato la scena molto diversa, eppure, in qualche modo, non riusciva a trovare gli occhi di Haruka, che teneva lo sguardo appena distolto dal suo.  
Si salutarono così, un sorriso da parte sua e un’alzata di spalle da parte del moro. Tutto come prima, anche se non era affatto così e Makoto lo sapeva: non aveva potuto non notare, quel lieve tremore nelle spalle di Haruka, mentre si chiudeva la porta scorrevole alle spalle. Aveva sopito il desiderio di stringerlo, perché non sarebbe stato giusto, né per lui né per Haru. Non più. Niente, poteva più essere come lo ricordava.  
  
Due mesi dopo le cose sembravano essersi sistemate, almeno tra loro. C’erano stati momenti di imbarazzo e silenzio, eppure erano riusciti a superarlo e, soprattutto, Makoto aveva trovato qualcuno che gli piaceva: era una amica di Kou, piccola e carina, dall’atteggiamento forse un po’ troppo espansivo, che gli stava sempre intorno da quando le aveva chiesto di uscire.  
Haruka era rimasto sullo sfondo, di fianco a Nagisa e Rei, probabilmente consapevole finalmente, di ciò che Makoto aveva cercato di dirgli, quel giorno. Se Makoto avesse guardato bene, avrebbe visto negli occhi di Haru l’incrinatura del suo cuore e quello che significava, per lui; ma era troppo preso da quel suo nuovo rapporto, quell’amore appena agli inizi che stava sbocciando, per rendersene conto pienamente.  
«Makoto-senpai, oggi non ci potremmo vedere!» aveva detto Miho, quel giorno durante la pausa pranzo, tra un morso al panino e un sorriso dolce da parte del ragazzo che, premuroso, aveva annuito, passandogli la mano tra i lunghi capelli neri.  
«Usciremo domani, allora.» aveva concluso, prima di alzarsi per rientrare – la campanella che suonava il rientro in classe.  
Quella era stata l’ultima volta che aveva visto i suoi occhi nocciola guardarlo.  
Il giorno dopo non venne a scuola e, solo al pomeriggio, venne a sapere che era stata coinvolta in un incidente ed era finita in ospedale. Miho rimase per mesi sospesa tra la vita e la morte, prima di lasciarlo davvero, dopo aver guardato oltre la sua schiena, prima di spirare.  
Quello fu solo l’inizio, in effetti; avrebbe dovuto capirlo, dal modo in cui Haruka sembrava avvicinarsi piano verso di lui, recuperando quel posto al suo fianco – seppure solo come amico – che per due settimane soltanto era stato preso da quella ragazza. Ma Makoto non riusciva a vederlo, non lo guardava più come un tempo, ormai.  
  
All’alba dei suoi ventisei anni, Makoto era tornato in città con la donna che amava per presentarla ai coniugi Tachibana e ai suoi fratelli, ormai fatti grandi.  
Ed era stato allora, forse, che aveva visto gli occhi di Haruka di nuovo; mentre gli stringeva la mano e lo abbracciava, presentandogli Satomi.  
Aveva letto ancora una volta il suo sguardo, senza riuscire a capirlo.  
Quando lo aveva perso? Da quanto non riusciva più a capire ciò che pensava Haruka? Sembrava vi fosse una barriera invisibile, un velo invalicabile che li separava. Non vedeva più neanche la crepa del suo cuore ferito. C’era un uomo sconosciuto, dinanzi a lui, nel suo bel completo da uomo d’ufficio; faticava a ritrovarci l’Haruka che aveva amato così tanto l’acqua per i diciotto anni che avevano passato insieme.  
«Piacere, sono Nanase Haruka.» era così diverso, la voce era più profonda, gli occhi più piccoli e sottili; a stento vi riconosceva il diciottenne che aveva lasciato. Eppure sembrava sempre lui, anche se aveva un modo di parlare diverso, più adulto, meno egoistico. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di lui, della sua vita, ma avevano tempo.  
Satomi aveva sorriso affabile, al vecchio amico del fidanzato, mostrando orgogliosa la pancia leggermente gonfia, che faceva intendere quanto, tra qualche mese, sarebbe avvenuto nella loro vita. Sembrava felice, doveva esserlo in effetti.  _Era un peccato…_  
  
«Vado a fare spese.» aveva detto Satomi subito dopo pranzo: la sera prima l’avevano passata tutta a parlare con i futuri suoceri della ragazza, ad organizzare un eventuale matrimonio che doveva essere celebrato prima di sei mesi – prima della nascita del bambino – in cui Makoto non aveva mai preso voce in capitolo. D’altra parte preferiva fosse lei, ad occuparsi di certe cose.  
«Torna presto, amore.»  
Un bacio sulla bocca, lieve, mentre si metteva seduto alla poltrona a leggere le notizie. Niente di rilevante, anche se lo sguardo fu catturato da un trafiletto di una morte apparentemente accidentale: una ragazza era scivolata da uno dei tetti degli uffici, nella città vicina. Avrebbe potuto passare inosservato, eppure la foto era quella di un viso conosciuto. Una compagna delle superiori, forse.  
Il telefono prese a squillare, in casa Tachibana. E fu quando si ritrovò ancora una volta in quel baratro, che un dettaglio, prima di allora reputato insignificante, acquistò di significato. Un singolo ricordo, che aveva rimosso per il dolore dovuto alla perdita, ma che le circostanze gli resero chiaro.  
Quando uscì di casa per recarsi all’ospedale, dove era stata ricoverata in fin di vita Satomi, Haruka era lì. Fermo, davanti a casa sua; il suo completo e lo sguardo sottile, gli occhi blu, molto più azzurri di quanto li ricordasse. I pezzi andarono tutti a posto.  
Lo aspettava.  _Lo aveva sempre aspettato_ , ma lui non lo aveva mai capito.  
Gli sorrise, Makoto, come non faceva da più di dieci anni, dolcemente e, solo allora, il velo si dissolse, rivelando quel blu, macchiato di nero. Haruka era sempre stato lì, ad aspettarlo in silenzio, ma lui non lo aveva più guardato e allora il moro aveva dovuto riprendere la sua attenzione in qualche modo.  
Makoto sapeva di essere la salvezza di Haruka, lo sapeva da tempo, così come era consapevole del legame fin troppo particolare che il migliore amico aveva sempre avuto con lui. Era un’evoluzione inaspettata, ma pensò che, in fondo, la colpa era stata sua fin dall’inizio: Miho, Satomi e, forse, anche quella ragazza caduta dal tetto.  
«Andiamo, Haru.» e mentre lasciava che Haruka gli si appoggiasse contro, capì che la meta era molto lontana dal Paradiso,  _almeno per quella volta._  
  
 **Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è ispirato a quello del film argentino: _Il segreto dei suoi occhi_ di Juan José Campanella, anche se non c’entra per niente con la trama di questa os.


End file.
